


Divina

by Gimp_Goddess



Category: Original Work, beautiful life
Genre: Bikers, Cerebral Palsy, Disabled Character, F/M, Physical Disability, Romance, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimp_Goddess/pseuds/Gimp_Goddess
Summary: Divina is a young woman in a wheelchair who works at the local library. Tobias is a biker  with a closed heart  and one day their worlds collide for the better.





	Divina

”It’s not going to rain today. I’ll even check for you.’’ Divina reassured Isis through her cellphone as she waited patiently in her blue mini van for the red light turn green so that could go to work. Testing that theory. Divina rolled down her widow and stuck out her hand, not a single raindrop fell from the Californian skies. “No rain” Divina confirmed to her friend.

A biker stopped near her barely missing her hand.The biker looked at her in alarm with wide eyes. Divina didn’t seem to notice him as she continued talking on her phone until she heard a deep voice say, “Old lady” She looked at the biker for the first time confused and quickly told her friend goodbye hanging up her phone. “Old Lady?” She questioned him. Never mind that a man near her age was clad in a leather jacket looking rough he just insinuated she was old, which she was not.

"You’re sticking out of the lane. It’s dangerous.’’ The biker said now that he got her attention. True enough Divina’s car was slightly sticking out of the lane. Luckily no one was behind her so she backed up slightly. “And it’s dangerous stick out your hand like that,” he continued to reprimand her.

“When did I do this?” Divina asked confused and slightly annoyed by this man.

“Just now, you were sticking out your hand." He reminded her.

“I did not stick out my hand. I was on the phone the whole time.” She told the Biker her patience growing thin.

“You were saying something about rain and sticking out your hand.”

“Ah, rain. My friend thought it might rain. Do you think it might rain?” Divina asked, “There’s a soccer game today.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not the weatherman and thanks to you sticking-

Divina didn’t stay long to hear the rest of his words as the lights changed green, she needed to go to work and not to stay and listen to an angry motorcyclist who looked to be chasing her dow. Divina soon arrived at the library where she worked and parked her car at the usual spot. The same motorcyclist parked right next to her leaving no space.

“Hey,” she told him. “You don’t look like the type to read.”

“Neither do you,” was his only reply as he took off his helmet reveling a dark ponytail with curls.

“Mister!” she called after him again as he dismounted his motorbike. “You’re not suppose to park here.” She told him with wide eyes. “Can you move your motorbike please?

“Why?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s in the way. I can’t get out.” She told him simply.

“There’s plenty of space for you to get out lady.”

“Never mind that, move it so I can get out.” She told him with finality. The biker sighed in annoyance before moving his bike slightly giving her room.

“Thanks.” Divina said with a small smile as she folded the front seat and grabbed her folded wheelchair and set it on the ground. She unfolded her chair before sliding herself on the other seat and closing the door to her car and locking it. Divina turned to the biker, she was not surprised to find his slightly stunned expression. “My second car.” She simply told him before strolling towards the library ready for a days work.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on the Japanese Drama Beautiful Life. Any ideas would be great and I know nothing about actual bikers. This story may have 3 alternate endings


End file.
